


Patience Pudding

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Butt Plugs, Edging, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Office Sex, Patience Pudding, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Pure Smut, but also tender, dang these boys is horny, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: After the events of GMM #1637 Rhett walks in on Link and Josh.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first? I hope it’s not terrible?  
Many many thanks to my Fic Fairy Godmothers who are the best!

Rhett is shocked. He knows Link and Josh have their fun on the side, he sometimes even enjoys hearing about it in a limited way.

But to walk in on *that scene*

Link is leaned back in an office chair, braced against a table so he doesn’t fall

Josh is shirtless, his pants are undone around his ass, balls deep in Links throat. Rhett can see Josh’s ass, and Links hands, twitching and grabbing as he works on Josh’s dick. 

Josh turns to gape at Rhett with that stupid open mouthed look on his face that he gets. Rhett can hear Link gurgle in surprise but he holds on to Josh’s ass, won’t let Josh pull out.

Josh knows who’s in charge here, it’s Rhett, who’s suddenly flushed from the top of his head to his chest. Emotions are warring in him. An angry protective urge and possessiveness, he's only supposed to overwhelm Link like this.

But there’s also a fire of excitement, and desire to see more of what’s happening, see Link perform from another angle.

Josh is so strong, flexing to hold himself in place, to keep Link steady, all of his muscles stand out, and to see the way Link is pliant and jelly like under him is so beautiful.

So Rhett exhales, and then growls “don’t let me interrupt you”

He locks the door, which should have been locked in the first place (they must have been too desperate and horny to think of it), and sits down to watch. Josh has to take a minute to get back into the rhythm but Link is somehow even more enthusiastic now. Link gets to please two people at once with this, and his exhibitionist streak couldn’t burn brighter than right now. 

Rhett can’t sit still. Wants to see as much as he can so he stands up to get closer.

He can hear Josh breathing, can see the sweat on him and can see the drool running down Links beautiful fucking throat. 

Rhett’s never seen Josh cum before, but he begins to notice some tensing muscles, some stuttering in his hips as he’s face fucking Link, and his eyes have a different look now. 

Rhett tells Josh how fucking hot he looks. So big and masculine. 

He tells Link how good he is, how well he’s taking Josh. Rhetts murmurs are quiet, and Link seems to have to focus to hear him, which is making Link tingle, using a new sense when his sense of taste and touch are already so overwhelmed.

Rhett asks Josh if it’s ok to touch Link now, he thinks Josh is about to cum, hard.

Josh rushes out a “oh fuck yes”

Link squeaks in surprise as Rhett kneels between his knees and hurries to get Links cock out. Thank god for those fucking joggers

Links cock is practically purple and has been weeping precum. Rhett only gives Link his mouth on very special occasions so right now Rhett licks his hand and grabs Links dick and starts slowly stroking him.

Between Links response to finally having his dick touched, and the idea of Rhett kneeling there, watching them Josh lets his orgasm hit him. It’s overwhelming and Rhett can see his cock twitching, see the muscles in his abs and ass and legs clenching in a rhythm.

Link is swallowing it all, until Josh has to pull out from over sensitivity. Josh falls to the couch nearby, trying to get it together enough to watch what happens next. 

Rhett can see Link fully now. His hair is sweaty and all over the place. Link’s pupils are blown wide and his eyebrows are tented up in that gorgeous over exaggerated Link way. His face is so red, and his mouth is a mess.

Rhett speeds up and wants to give his Bo the orgasm he’s earned now. One hand speeds up on Links cock, the other big hand is on Links belly, moving up to his chest and back, knows how much Link loves the warmth and weight of him.

Rhett tells him “holy fuck baby that was so hot. You are so good at sucking dick, I can’t believe you”

“Cum for me now”

Link wails and throws his head back. Rhett angles his dick so Link is decorating his own face and chest, but the last little bit leaking out of Links cock, Rhett leans down, catching Links eyes as he uses little kitten licks to clean up the head.


	2. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has a proposition
> 
> Inspired my GMMORE #1640

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of the three of these guys playing, their dynamic is amazing to me. It’s just pure filth.
> 
> Many and always thanks to CaptainSourwolf and Soho-x ❤️❤️

Rhett enjoys teasing Link about the day with Josh. Likes to whisper little bits and reminders to see Link get flushed and hot, sometimes during their lovemaking, sometimes in inappropriate places, like work, between segments especially when Josh is in the room.

Link tenses up usually, clenching his core and his jaw and his ass with the memory. Usually only for a second. His breathing will change, and Rhett will watch, wait for Link to be able to make eye contact with him again which is sometimes after several moments’ delay.

Then Josh wears those goddamn gloves.

The black gloves you only ever see in tattoo parlors and dungeons. Gloves that communicate an understanding of risk and responsibility; the people wearing them could hurt someone, but they won’t. Because they know what they’re doing.

Between the gloves and the Henley and the hat, Rhett finds himself doing his own clenching. Imagining Josh using those gloves on a desperate, squirming Link and he can’t get it out of his head.

He’s admired the physical discipline Josh has shown recently with the changes in his body, he knows Josh is attuned and in control of himself, knows he pays attention to Link in a similar way.

So Rhett approaches Josh before Josh heads home for the night.

“Hey man, can I have a quick word?”

Josh follows him into an empty conference room. “Sure thing, Jefe, what’s up?”

Rhett keeps some distance and says quietly “this is not about Mythical stuff. This is...separate, is that ok?”

Josh flushes a little, gives a tiny smile and straightens up a little “yeah, yeah that’s ok”

Josh has been thinking about that day too. Being caught between these two men and their incredible chemistry was powerful. Being involved in their play was exciting even past his infatuation with Link and all his unbridled energy and joy.

“I’d like for you and I to plan a scene for Link. A special treat for him. I know he has a lot of fun with you, and I enjoyed myself that day I walked in on you.”

Josh smiled broadly now “what do you have in mind?”

  
  


Link has responded to a cryptic text from Rhett. Just a time for him to show up at Rhett’s place.

Usually they’re more casual in the time they spend together, brief texts or barely formed sentences enough to communicate “I need you” or “I’m ready”.

Link has loved the way he gets to explore himself with a variety of partners, it’s a lot of fun, but nothing is like his time with Rhett. Link appreciates the containment and deep connection that comes with their history. He knows complete and unquestioning acceptance with Rhett which means they’ve been able to try some of their most challenging fantasies. Some were worth continuing, others...less so.

So Link knows in his gut this is something new. 

Link unlocks Rhetts door (they’ve got keys to each others’ homes, of course) and locks it behind him. When he turns Rhett is in the hallway. 

It’s startling for a second but the adrenaline turns into pleasant tingles and Links already getting hard. He finds his voice is smaller and breathier than he expected when he says “hey there gorgeous.”

The smile Rhett returns is...hungry. It might be alarming coming from someone else but Link is moaning in response to Rhett, already feeling himself relax towards Rhett, excited to see what Rhett has in mind, thrumming with the urge to make him proud, to be good for him.

“Thanks for coming, Link. We’ve been waiting for you.”

Rhett takes his hand and guides him up the stairs. Link finds that he is suddenly very aware of his skin; Rhetts warm hand on his arm. His shirt on his shoulders and nipples, his cock pressing against his pants. He’s embarrassed to find he’s practically drooling, but then knows that Rhett would be pleased and so inhales sharply, licks his lips. Rhett turns and winks at him as he opens the door to the guest room.

Josh is there. In a white Henley, with his black baseball cap and his gloves. He’s sitting on the bed, head between his broad shoulders, thick forearms resting on his knees. He lifts his head and the look in his eyes draws another sound from Link.

Link stops in his tracks and stares between the two men in the room.

“Good Lord” he says ”and it’s not even my birthday”

Link is splayed out on the bed. His hands and feet are very loosely restrained with a set of under the mattress straps. These stay in this room and Rhett and Link have used them before.

Link is purposeful in managing his breathing. He doesn’t want to hyperventilate and pass out and bring an early end to this. This night that is all for him.

“We have a proposition for you” Rhett had said before Link laid down. 

“Josh and I are going to play with you. Josh is going to use his hands, and toys, and I’ll use my mouth. If you can go 15 minutes without coming, you get the prize inside of that mystery box” Rhett gestures to a familiar black box on the dresser that Link didn't see before.

If you come before the 15 minutes is up, well Link, you’ll be punished.”

Link agreed so quickly it made both Rhett and Josh crack a smile before schooling their faces back under control.

Link was already in trouble though. Just hearing the two men talking was getting him excited. He can’t really hear what they’re saying but it’s no secret Rhett's voice is powerful, and he’s definitely directing Josh which is making Link dizzy with the idea of the two of them focusing their attention on him at once, putting their hands on him. Link lets out an accidental whimper, and Link sees Rhett turn to study him. Link can’t look away as Rhett stalks over and squats next to the bed.

“You getting antsy baby? Look at that dick of yours, it looks so hard doesn’t it? Looks like it’s about ready to burst, honey.” Rhett leans in and nibbles and laps at Links neck before whispering “you better think of something else, buttercup, or this is going to be over real quick.”

Link startles at Josh’s warm, gloved hands on his chest. He’s firm and purposeful in covering the expanse of Link’s broad torso rubbing his ribs, his shoulders, his belly. Link, as handsy as he is, moans and closes his eyes to his enjoy the sensation of being cared for and attended to like this, even if he’d really prefer Josh touch his rigid, aching cock. Suddenly Josh grasps both nipples and pinches. Just hard enough for Link to arch off the bed, give a deep shout of surprise and then Josh is back to more gentle rubbing for a bit. 

Links nerves are alert now, muscles twitching in anticipation and so when Josh brings his hands back to Links nipples and plays with them gently, it’s creating little shocks down to his dick. Link can feel his dick twitch as he moans and writhes.

Rhett is back on the other side of the bed now, sits on it and leans over to kiss Link. His mouth and tongue are like nectar to Link, who allows Rhett to explore how he wants, whimpering and gasping at little bites and licks. 

“You sound so good baby” Rhett says “always such a good, expressive lay.” Link realizes Josh is no longer touching his nipples when Rhett leans down to take the tiny pink bud into his mouth, one and then the other.

“You always make me feel so good Link, Josh says the same. We talked about how loud you can get. Leaves no doubt that we are fuckin’ you right” Rhett is nibbling now on the flesh of his chest and neck. 

Link can’t help but babble “oh God, Rhett, your cock is so good, if I didn’t yell I’d like explode I just know it. Josh you make me feel like I’m on fire, you need to know how good your hands are, I never want you to stop. Please please please—“

Link feels a sensation he can’t place, separate from the plastic gloves on Josh's warm hands on his balls. Thank goodness Link had groomed himself and was practically hairless from the waist down, as he realizes it’s the sticky pad to a TENS unit “oh god oh no please, I can’t”

Rhett is looking over him, watching Josh place one sticker right above his dick and the other on Links balls. Rhett looks Link in the eye. “Remember your colors?” Link nods vigorously and says “green” quickly. Rhett turns to Josh. “Look at this, Josh, he’s begging already, knows how good you’re going to make him feel. Don’t worry Link, we aren’t doing that yet we just have to get ready before things get too messy”

Link is back to trying to regulate his breath. Focuses on the weight of Rhett next to him, the warmth of the big hand on his chest. Watches Josh walk over to the dresser and bring a tube of lube back with him to the bed. 

Link can’t help but notice the erection so visible in the front of Josh’s pants, and licks his lips. Josh kneels on the bed, eventually shifting his legs under Link’s so Link has his calves on Josh’s thighs. It is soothing for Link to feel him there, because Link is inching his way towards frantic with anticipation and the desire to perform, to earn his prize and please the men who’ve taken the time to treat him this good.

Rhett is talking again and Link turns to watch him, curls wild, eyes bright and eyebrows arched “you know what’s going to happen next baby? It’s your favorite part, Josh is going to put those talented fingers to use isn’t he? He’s going to get you ready and make you feel so good.” 

Rhett has leaned down again so he can speak low into Links ear, his accent so thick, his baritone rumbling in Links sternum.

“I love to watch Josh in the kitchen, he uses those fingers so confidently. Taking food apart just like he’s going to take you apart. Mmmmmmm” Josh has to take a second and press on his own erection, take a deep breath. “What do you think babe, maybe some time I’ll have to see how Josh’s fingers feel.” Link hears the 3 of them groan at that idea, and smiles just a bit, sure that that will be a reality some time soon.

At that moment Link feels Josh and two of his slippery fingers at his entrance, and then push into him. Link has to open his mouth to moan, and Rhett takes the opportunity to kiss him, deeply. Link struggles with the restraints, wishing to clutch at one or both of his men. As Rhett pulls away he bites at Links full bottom lip. 

Rhett takes a look at his watch and tells Josh “Time really flies when you’re having fun. It’s already been 7 minutes, I think we are going a little too easy on Linkypoo” Josh starts moving his fingers in earnest, gently in and out, beginning to add a twist, slowly working Link open. 

Rhett has brought the TENS unit and connects the stickers to the machine. He starts with a low pulse, and Link moans, sucking on his tongue, as he is enjoying the pulses, Rhett is talking to Josh and slowly amping up the intensity as Josh pushes deeper with his fingers, and then adds a third.

Link is panting, but takes a moment to look up and watch his cock bounce with each pulse. Past the red head of his penis he sees Josh’s head bent, focused on where his body enters Links. Josh meets his eyes and smiles, winks and finds Link’s prostate all within a few seconds “Oh God yes! yes Josh please! It feels so good!”

Rhett takes this opportunity to use his mouth on Link’s nipples again, and Link nearly screams. He can feel the beginning of his orgasm around the periphery of his senses, it’s so tempting to enjoy the rush, but he bites his lip, fights it back, angles his hips away from Josh’s probing fingers just enough.

“Oh that was close baby. I felt that” Rhett chuckles and gets up off the bed.

Rhett retrieves a toy from elsewhere in the room, and Link groans as he hears the vibrator turn on. Josh uses a little more lube and inserts it. If Link tenses his pelvic muscles, he can feel it all the way through the center of him, and Rhett turns up the TENS unit another notch. Now it’s at that level where it makes Link’s tongue twitch, almost like he can feel it in his throat. Link is yelling now, cursing and thanking the two of them at once. Link feels Josh’s lips and tongue on his thigh, and then easing up to his ass, and entrance. Josh stays clear of his cock and balls, which makes Link whine, but the sensation of the vibrator and the TENS along with the wet and tender attention is ramping Link back up.

As he’s gasping, trying to collect himself he looks over and is eye level with Rhett’s thick cock. He’s taken it out of his pants and is slowly stroking himself. Link is mesmerized, watching the precum bead at the tip, recalling the heft and taste and warmth of it is absolutely making Link salivate “Please Rhett, please!” There’s too much happening and Link has to shut his eyes.

Link feels wound tight. He’s curled like a spring, certain that if he melts into any of the sensations he’ll explode like a firework. He’s almost completely forgotten about the game. 

Rhett’s voice is right at his ear again.

“No cheating. Open those beautiful blues. Be with us here. You’re missing out, babe”

Link is practically crying, begs Rhett for a kiss. Rhett is there, and the kiss is strong and grounding. Rhett pulls away, then moves to kiss down Links jaw, to his throat and clavicle. He bites a bit and sucks, leaving a mark. Link knows he is sweating, but doesn’t care, can’t imagine how blotchy he is, how wild his hair must be. All the same he feels beautiful, ethereal, practically transcendent.

Rhett tells Link there’s just one more minute, and Link is gasping as Josh removes the vibrator and begins licking at his entrance. He moves up to lick at his balls, and then Josh’s fingers are in him. Better than the vibrator, softer and more responsive, warm and ever variable in his touch. Link’s craning his neck to see and he cries out when Rhett bends to take Link’s cock in his mouth. He doesn’t do this much, but he is purposeful in the way he takes Links head into his mouth, using the broad part of his tongue to massage the frenulum, and twists his head to make the sensation all consuming. He begins working more of Links shaft into his mouth, but even on his best day he can’t fit all of Link in.

The two work in tandem and Link’s entire awareness is reduced to the sensations at his groin. He’s never felt so overwhelmed and overtaken. He’s mostly just gasping now, sometimes a gutteral yell or single word “Fuck!” “Yes!” “Please”

Time is an illusion and at this point Link is powerless to stop his orgasm as he feels it approaching. Blessedly, mercifully the timer on Rhetts watch chimes. Link let’s his head fall back and releases the tension he’d been holding back. The wave of sensation builds, feels like it starts outside of his limbs, rolling like waves from fingertips and toes to the top of his head. 

When he and Rhett went to Hawaii they visited a blowhole; a rocky outcrop over the ocean that sporadically would spout water 20 feet high, sometimes pulling idiot tourists who stray too close to their deaths. This feels like that. An inescapable and inevitable cresting of a tide. Rhett moves his head, strokes Link through wave after wave. Rope after rope decorating Links sweat soaked stomach and chest. Josh has pulled out of Link and is kneeling on the bed, a steadying hand on Links thigh. Link returns to the room to watch Josh pull off his gloves and pull out his dick. Both Rhett and Josh furiously tugging at themselves. Josh’s eyes move from Link’s completely wrecked face and the mess on his torso. Rhett is still talking. Praising them both, telling Link how good he is, how fucking sexy how hard it was for Rhett and Josh to keep from coming before him. Josh finishes first, grunting like he’s trying to lift something heavy, adding his own fluids to the mess. Rhett follows, and as he’s panting, he leans again to kiss Link, thanking him for being so good, so strong. “Josh tell Link how good he did, and let him out of the straps.” Josh murmurs quiet praises about how beautiful, how soft and he gently unfastens the straps. Rubbing lightly, helping Link to move the joints and encourage blood flow. Rhett is back with warm washcloths soon.

Link is absolutely rubber, tries to be helpful but barely manages to assist Josh in sitting himself up. Josh gets a hand under his arms and another under his knees and lifts him so Rhett can pull the soiled cover sheet off the bed to expose soft blankets and clean sheets.

Link smiles as he is cocooned between his two big strong men, someone is petting his hair, he is breathing slowly, at the same pace as both men. As Link is allowing the warmth and exhaustion to take him he says “hey… what’s my prize…”

Josh and Rhett laugh, Rhett squeezes Links hand and gives it a small kiss “we will talk about it tomorrow. Promise”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Link’s prize.
> 
> I just love these three, so much.

Link wakes up following his evening with Josh and Rhett, warm and rubbery, sandwiched between two bodies. The three separate and go about their days and weeks.

Link had asked about the box, but Rhett scrunched his nose, told him his prize couldn’t fit in the box, bringing it was for effect, and humor. Link stuttered in protest, mock-scandalized that rules could be so flagrantly disregarded, but promised to be patient when Rhett kissed him slow, and deep.

A couple weeks passed and Link got a ‘meeting request’ in his e-mail for an upcoming Saturday. The description simply read “prize” and Link felt his pulse quicken, felt the flush in his face and ears.

He had had nights and little dates with both Rhett and Josh in the intervening weeks, had done his best to casually fish for clues, beg in moments of desperate passion, and even once tried to hold Rhett’s orgasm ransom, Link’s mouth poised over his cock, sloppy hands frozen where they had been previously furiously pleasing Rhett. But Rhett is better at these games than Link, Rhett simply arched an eyebrow, steeled his face and went into that goddamn meditative state that he’s able to access just like with the snakes and the ice bath and every other thing. Link buckled after a few short minutes of trying to seem stoic, eventually begging Rhett to fuck him already, secrets be damned.

Both Rhett and Josh would make little statements, mention waiting for packages to be delivered, or having to run to the hardware store of all places, and Link would squeak and ask questions but eventually learned to enjoy the build. Link knows that foreplay starts way before the bedroom, trusts that this is going to be fun.

The Saturday morning finally arrives, Link is awoken to Rhett at his house, snuggling into bed with him. Link hums contentedly, the two men paw at each other sleepily, then fall asleep again for another hour or so. Link wakes up to Rhett gazing down at his face, happily stroking Link’s hair. “Morning sunshine” Rhett says. “Mornin’” Link croaks. Link is laying half way across Rhett’s broad chest, starts rubbing circles onto his shirt, slowly making his way down Rhett’s belly, to where his waistband is. “Ah ah ah” Rhett stops Link’s hand, pulls it up to kiss it. “Why don't you get up and have your shower, brush your teeth before we get the day started”

Link initially huffs, but then graciously gets up to complete his morning ablutions. Link has a  _ system _ and for a night he's been looking forward to, hes happy to get to indulge in grooming himself thoroughly, just as he likes. When he comes out of the bathroom, Rhett is sitting up in bed looking at his phone, but now there’s a towel, and some lube on the bed, and Link’s smoothie on the bedside table.

Link gawks, his cock quickly filling and doing its best to fight the heavy terry cloth. Link drops the towel, and walks toward Rhett, who’s put his phone down and strode around the bed to gesture him closer.

Rhett’s touches are tender. His kisses soft and exploratory, completely unhurried. Link does his best not to whimper and push for more.

Rhett and Link are perfect in their dynamic because Link is forever compelled to do things  _ right _ . To perform and make the most out of the moment, as efficiently as possible. When they’d tried to do more switching, Link would get stressed and frustrated that he wasn’t doing well enough when he was at the helm, that Rhett wasn’t enjoying it the way he wanted or Link would get over focused on Rhett and have a terrible time himself. With Rhett driving, as it were, Rhett is able to be creative, think big and new thoughts, challenge Link and watch him go off like fireworks. Rhett doesn’t feel as motivated for perfection and Link reacts big, preens at Rhett’s praise and encouragement, and both end up sated and exhausted in the best way.

Rhett draws his big hands up and down Link’s arms and back, kissing and licking at Links neck and clavicle. Rhett’s calm self assuredness is like a magnet to Link, he relaxes into the warmth and the pressure and finds himself sighing. Rhett guides Link to the bed, head on his forearms, knees on the bed so his ass is up, splayed wide for Rhett.

“This is one of my favorite views, Link, you know that?” Link waggles his hips a little bit and smiles “it’s like you’re made for me, you never cease to amaze, what you can do, what you want to do for me.” Link is trying hard not to be impatient, but Rhett is softly and patiently stroking Link’s back, thighs, hips, everywhere but where Link wants— _ needs  _ him.

“Remember when we started this, bo? Started trying to figure out how all this works? Using lotion and fingers and blind guesses?” Link chuckled, remembering the powerful and surprising orgasms, the laughter when things would go wrong, or be derailed. “Remember the black eye I gave you when you hit my prostate the first time Rhett?” The two laugh at the memory of Rhett between Link’s knees, Link on his back, Rhett two fingers in. Link’s always had a big startle response and Link felt terrible, but Rhett learned quick to keep a spare arm on Links legs, or to have his leg over top of Link’s hips.

Rhett’s got lots of lube on his fingers as he finally starts stimulating Link’s entrance. Delicate touches and taps, punctuated with little squeezes to the meaty part of his ass, sometimes strokes of his heavy cock. Link is vocal, as usual, praising Rhett as he works his fingers, deeper and adding more fingers, he’s all the way up to four, Link begging to be fucked. Link doesn’t realize Rhett’s pulled out his phone, FaceTimed Josh until his tinny voice is in the room “holy shit Link! You look amazing already.” Link squeezes around Rhett’s hand, and moans loud. “Is it ok if Josh watches this part babe?” Link nods his head “mmmmmyeah” using one part of the towel, Rhett wipes off his hand, and pulls something from the bag next to the bed Link hadn’t noticed before.

“Holy shit, I’m like, rock hard already, how have you not fucked his brains out Rhett?” Josh sounds awed, and Link feels incredible “oh Josh, trust me it’s rough over here” and laughs. Rhett leans against Link’s leg, his prominent bulge pressing into the back of Link’s thigh, so close and yet so far. “You can, you know Rhett, I want it, I need it so bad.” Link is babbling a little, caught up and incredibly horny.

“Just wait babe,” Rhett tells Link then turns his attention to the phone “you almost ready for us over there Josh?” “Oh yeah, it’s coming along nicely daddy”

“Oh shit! FUCK Josh!” Link gasps and pants. That’s  _ not  _ a word they’ve used, but to hear Josh call Rhett that...Link swears if he could just get something in his ass it would be over, he starts moving his hands.

“Hey!” Rhett’s tone is serious, which stills Link’s movements but does nothing to calm the dripping of his cock, the pounding in his ears. “You’ve got a job, Link, ok? You gotta keep that ass exactly where I need it, and you gotta hold the phone, ok?”

The noise of assent that squeaks out of Link is higher than he’d like it to be, but he reaches back for the phone. Seeing himself on the screen is a lot. His hair is wild, face flushed, pupils blown wide “hey gorgeous” Josh says. “Hey there” Link drawls. “You look so fuckin hot Link, can’t wait to wreck you, babe.”

Link positions the camera so Josh can see the top of Link’s face, the top of his ass and most of Rhett behind Link. Has to stretch his arm out a little to do so. Link is greedy and a little bit vain. So he makes the image of Rhett and his ass the bigger one. He gasps as he finally clocks what Rhett is holding.

“Hey! It’s a butt plug!” Link exclaims, not unlike when he finds a Sprite in one of the ridiculous baths on GMM. Josh laughs, but Rhett looks serious, his smirk hungry. “That’s right, gorgeous. This isn’t the biggest one we’ve used, but it’s bigger than your favorite, is that ok?”

Link loves this part. The rules, the outlining. Rhett has thought this through, thought about comfort, safety, and most importantly, Link’s ass. “You’re going to want to be ready for us tonight. You’re only going to wear this for a few hours, but the plan is you’ll wear it until we see each other again.”

Rhett’s voice is deep and serious, velvety to Links ears. Link nods passionately. Josh is licking his lips.

“If you need to take it out, you take it out, Bo, but tell me, ok?”

Rhett has lubed up the silicone plug, has warmed it up a little in his hand as he was talking. He begins teasing around Links asshole with it, gently allowing it to slide in and out, just a little more every few pumps. Link tries to focus, watches Rhett’s face in the camera, than sees Josh, the way his shoulder is moving, maybe he’s jacking off. Link bites his lip, moans and breathes until Rhett inserts it fully. Link let’s his head fall, closes his eyes to appreciate the sensations, the fullness. 

Rhett is standing behind Link, breathing heavily, has his hands on his own dick over his sweatpants watching Link move and tense his ass with the plug in. He finally notices Josh’s breathing and smiles. He placed a hand on Link’s back, rubs him a little as he leans over to take the phone back from Link. “Lemme see that big dick Josh, I wanna see you come.” Link can’t see, but can hear Josh, wants to turn around and watch Rhett, but he’s gotta be slow and careful with his movements. His nerve endings are on fire, he’s so keyed up from edging for so long now, so he just listens, and slowly makes his way from his kneel, to laying on his side.

Josh is finished now, Rhett winks at him “see you later Josh”. “Can’t wait daddy” and Rhett ends the call.

Link has managed to roll onto his back, looks up at Rhett, towering over him “we were hoping you could wait and come when all of us are together” Rhett says, and laughs a little “but I’m genuinely concerned you’re gonna be laid out with blue balls if I don’t take care of you, Link”

Link can see, his cock is practically purple “please Rhett, please help me” Link brushes a nipple and his abs clench, he squeezes around the plug and it’s like a sparkler in his pelvis “I’m so close Rhett, please” Rhett gets a little more lube on his left hand, begins long strokes, all the way down to his balls and up around his head. Link’s stomach is sticky with the precum, and sure enough, within minutes Link is coming, hard and loud, thrashing his head, grabbing at Rhett’s arm. Rhett gives him a few minutes to breathe, and then shifts on the bed, begins moving his sweatpants so he can touch himself 

“Oh Rhett, lemme suck you, can I?” Rhett growls, shifts so his hips are close to Link’s face, Link can turn his head without moving the rest of his body. Link goes to work, muscles rubbery, but so driven to make Rhett feels good after Rhett’s spent hours now, touching and driving Link wild.

It doesn’t take too long, and Link is greedily swallowing Rhett’s release. The two men lay there, sweaty, connected by light touches.

“Ok Link, I’m gonna head out” Link grasps Rhett’s thigh, squeezes and then let’s go “ok Rhett.” Rhett is up, returning the room to order. “Remember to call or text if you need anything, if you feel off, right? You’ll let me know first thing” “I promise. I can’t believe that was just the prelude, Rhett, Jesus!”

Rhett laughs, bends down to kiss Link on the mouth, and leaves.

Link’s got a few hours before he has to be at Rhett’s house. He’s got stuff he could do at the house, cleaning and organizing, making his house just so, but dang it If that plug isn’t distracting as hell, and it slows him down. He gets the hang of walking ok without being weird and tense and breathy, but walking up stairs? Bending?? Lifting?? He keeps having to stop and lean. He’s really not helped by the fact that Josh and Rhett keep texting him pictures. 

Mostly they’re selfies, but as the day goes on they get more...exciting. Hands and arms and tongues, soon bulges, and Josh is the first to send Link a full on dick pic, he’s in Rhett’s big luxurious bathroom. It’s in the mirror, and Josh is flexed. He’s got that backwards baseball cap and the phone covers most of his face but he’s got his dick in his hand, and Link is practically drooling.

He’s about to get in his car to go to Rhett’s when he gets a picture that threatens to have him make a mess in his pants, it’s Rhett’s big hand on Josh’s balls, making his dick stand up straight, and in the background of the photo is Josh’s face, a serious look in his eyes, and Link can see those long thick curls that Rhetts sporting now, leaning on Josh’s shoulder. He gets a text right after

J: Drive safe! ;p

  
  



	4. The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culmination of THE PRIZE!! Sweet, sweet release.

Link makes it to Rhett’s house, he drives carefully but between the pictures, his plug and the general anticipation Link is painfully hard. His senses are heightened, he’s unsure what he’ll be walking in to at this point, but the house is mostly dark except for warm light coming from Rhett’s bedroom. Link walks towards it, and can hear the voices of two men. The door is open a crack and Link pushes it open slowly. 

Rhett and Josh are seated on the bed, similar to last time there’s an over sheet. They’re both naked. The two are sat close together, Josh is practically in Rhett’s lap. Rhett is curled around Josh, one knee bent behind him, the other extended out in front. Josh’s legs are splayed, giving Link a generous view of his cock and balls. Rhett looks like he was speaking low into Josh’s ear, has one hand on Josh’s hip, the other over his shoulder. Maybe Rhett was touching Josh’s cock a second ago. Josh is very hard, Link imagines Rhett is too, pressed against Josh’s hip.

Link is so enthralled by what hes looking at it takes him a moment to clock the changes in the room; there are at least three mirrors in the room that weren’t there before. One cheap lightweight mirror is lashed to the headboard so Link can see himself and the back of both men now. There’s another, circular mirror mounted on a wall to the left of the bed where Link thinks there used to be a picture, to the right is the mirror above the chest of drawers that’s always been there, but to Links immediate right, up against the wall is a large full length mirror. 

Link notices Josh and Rhett are glancing between him and their own reflections in the silence. “Holy fuck” Link is able to say, finally. Rhett smiles, that hungry smile he gets before a really good time, and then unfolds himself from around Josh to greet Link. Link can see now that Rhett is very hard, has a thin sheen of sweat, the room is warm enough to be naked in, and it smells good. Like Rhett.

Rhett leans down to kiss Link on the mouth. Link opens his mouth, immediately pliant and accepting of Rhett’s invading tongue. “Congratulations darlin’, welcome to your prize” he says into Link’s mouth. He starts unbuttoning Links shirt. Josh gets up off the bed and stands behind Link, begins untying the drawstring on his pants, then squats down to help Link out of his shoes. Link’s already breathing faster, Rhett has removed his shirt, gently pulls Links pants and underwear down. Josh helps him step out of those as well. Link turns his head and stares at the three of them. Link gasps as Josh, still on his knees, grabs Link’s ass cheeks, squeezes and appreciates the view of the plug, he leaves little bites and licks on the thickest part of Link’s ass. Rhett has set his sights on Link’s neck, and the sensitive spot behind Link’s ear. 

Link is entranced by their image. It’s no secret he and Rhett love how they look. Any viewing of GMM yield multiple examples of both men staring at the other through the monitor or fixing their own hair or clothing. But this, this is so much more. Link can see all three of their naked bodies, all their erections, insistent and bobbing with subtle movements.

Josh stands up and Rhett turns himself and Link towards the mirror. Josh leans in to kiss Link now. His kisses are more pressured than Rhett’s, like he’s worried Link will disappear, wants to make the most of every touch. Rhett is laving at Links neck, his hand in Link’s hair. Link turns to the mirror and one in each hand, takes both men’s cocks, and begins gently touching. The two gasp in unison, and all three turn to watch their reflections. Link has to concentrate, this is serious multitasking. He’s proud of himself when he can run his thumbs over each head, gathering some precum as lubrication. Link is watching Josh and Rhett rock their hips in time with his strokes, Josh’s mouth is open, his hand has fallen back to Link’s ass, is back to playing with the plug.

Rhett is getting more worked up, his face is almost as red as his cock at this point, he turns Link towards him, kisses him deeply and hoists one of Link’s legs over his elbow. “Get the fucking plug, Josh”

Rhett is growling now “ I can’t wait to fuck you. And fuck Josh, or have Josh fuck me, what do you think, Link?” Link cries out as Josh has gently worked the plug out, Link feels empty and hates it, claws at Rhett, grinds against his leg.

Rhett hoists Link onto the bed, he’s splayed out, can angle a little bit and see himself in the mirror at the headboard, can turn to the right and see almost his whole body, watches as Josh prepares himself with a condom and some lube, and then is on his knees on the bed. Josh lifts Link’s knees up, is able to line his cock up with one hand and rocks into Link in one smooth motion. Link shouts. It feels so good to have a warm, throbbing dick in there after the day of the firm and immobile plug. There’s plenty of lube and hardly any stretch but Link is lit up from the inside. Josh immediately sets a punishing pace, he's got a lot of energy and stamina from all that CrossFit. 

Link watches as his back arches up off the bed, as he is scooted up closer to the headboard with every hit to his ass until Josh changes his grip on Link’s legs. To watch and also feel himself be fucked is a powerful and confusing experience.

Rhett appears at Link’s head “how you feelin baby?” Rhett asks. He’s cocksure, is stroking himself, enjoying the show. Link tries to answer coherently, he really does, but between the pounding at his ass and the visual stimulation literally everywhere, all he can manage is “nnng, yeah, fuck! So good”

Rhett lays alongside Link so he can kiss Links temple, and cheek, plays with his nipples a little. “You’ve always wanted two men to fuck you, huh. We’ve talked about that a long time” “mmmmmyes Rhett!” “Who would have thought we’d get so lucky, in so many ways with Josh?” “Aaaaaah FUCK! Yes Josh, yes please!”

“You’ve been so patient, waiting with me, waiting until we found the right one...you still being patient?” Link sobs, nods his head yes as Rhett gets up on his knees, knees on either side of Link’s ears. Rhett’s shins and ankles are keeping Links arms lightly pinned to the bed. Link knows something better is coming, but even with this little bit of restraint, he feels wild looks up at the mirror and sees Rhett looming over him, giant hefty cock hanging at Links collarbone, just out of reach. Link is desperate for it. Needs it in his mouth,  _ needs _ Rhett to fuck his throat and take his pleasure from Link.

Rhett’s voice is that special kind of low “you patient? You sure?” Rhett is leaning forward over Link’s head dangling his dick just out of reach of Link’s desperately searching mouth and tongue. Rhett watches Link, then looks up and makes eye contact with Josh. Josh slows down his pace a little, puts two fingers in his mouth then reaches up with one hand to start playing with Rhett’s asshole now. “Aaaaah Josh you fucking naughty boy!” Rhett’s movement means Link can finally get his mouth around Rhett's dick. Link has never heard Rhett make a noise like this. He feels himself clench around Josh’s cock, moans around Rhett’s cock which sets off a chain of hums and sighs. If Link didn’t have a much more important job to do, he’d be hysterically laughing at his good fortune at this moment.

Link angles his chin up so Rhett can sink in deeper. This gives Link a clearer view of the mirror. The view is so lewd and gorgeous and hot that Link is clawing at at Rhett’s ass and thighs. Feels his legs tense, then his core and back muscles. The orgasm comes out of nowhere, he clamps down on Josh’s dick, who seems similarly surprised by his orgasm. Between Link’s keening, desperate slurping and Josh’s sudden change in pressure Rhett is helpless to avoid his orgasm as well. Link can’t swallow and do everything else at once, so he turns his head to cough and gag, the pearly ropes that land on his gorgeous hair, jaw and neck are the most decadent things Rhett has ever seen.

The three men manage not to crush each other as they find places to collapse on the California King. Rhett is the first to be able to organize his limbs. He slowly rouses and brings some wash cloths to wipe Link and himself down. He’s got cups and water already in the room, gives Link a wink as he reminds him “stay hydrated” Josh is absentmindedly stroking link’s leg and Rhett rejoins them on the bed “so we had some more ideas, unless you’re tapped out for the night?”

Josh laughs “I’m already halfway hard again” Link lifts his head to confirm the fact, then says, “I need just another minute, then I’m definitely going to need more of that”

The three hold easy conversation, but all of them keep an eye on each other’s cocks. Rhett is the first to begin stroking himself, gets up on his knees and faces Link “whaddaya think Bo, ready for my dick in your ass now?” Link shudders in anticipation, watches as Rhett gets a condom on himself, gets more lube from the bedside table. “You better saddle up too, Joshy boy, you mighta got me hooked on having somethin in my ass while I got my dick in Link.”

Link says a couple silent prayers of thanks, spreads himself out on the bed, is stroking himself in anticipation as Rhett crawls up over him until he’s lined up at Link’s entrance. Rhett’s a good bit thicker than Josh, a little longer, so it feels powerful and new for Link. He has to take a few steadying breaths and then wiggles his hips against Rhett. “God Rhett you feel so good, always feel so perfect in me”

Link luxuriates in the familiar and delicious feel of Rhett. Rhett’s strokes are long and slow, pulling almost all the way out before sliding in, angled in a way that makes Link have to gasp for air. Link’s got his legs wrapped around Rhett’s leg and hip, and Josh taps at Link to adjust him. Link’s gaze moves quick to the mirror so he can watch Josh approach and then enter Rhett, Rhett’s had less prep, but he enjoys more lube, less preparation, likes the sting and the stretch more than Link. Link’s breaths are shaky, he can’t take his eyes off of them. Josh and Rhett take a minute to adjust, work out their angles so they can stay steady, then Josh says low “you ready for this daddy?” Rhett makes eye contact with him in the mirror and says “bring it on”

Josh’s thrusts are powerful, the slap of skin on skin fill the room. Link looks up at Rhett, for once the view in the mirror not as good as the one right in front of him. Rhett’s muscles flex as he meets Josh’s pounding. Link can feel the vibrations of flesh and bone, Rhett’s movements are smaller and tighter than before Josh started fucking him. Link drinks in the image of Rhett being taken like this, powerfully. When Link fucks Rhett, it’s so different for so many reasons so this is an incredible vantage point. Link finds if he uses his legs, he can lift and angle his hips a little and Rhett’s cock hits his prostate just so, and causes him to cry and clutch at Rhett. Josh can see both men, feels powerful and proud, to be pulling noises out of these two incredible people he’s grown to admire. He starts shouting with some of his powerful exhales. He’s been going hard like this, and while he’s an impressive specimen he can’t keep it up forever. 

Josh finally stills, and all three relax, breathe heavily for a minute. 

“What do you think, babe, should we try for the big one?” Rhett is making eye contact with Link. “You mean...both of you?” Rhett places a soothing hand on Links belly. “Only if you want to. We can stop any time.”

Link gulps. This is something he’s been wanting to try, but it’s overwhelming to think about. He suspected thats what Rhett was working up to, with the plug, and he feels good tonight, connected and cared for here, with these two. “Yeah. Yeah I want that. Fuck I want that”

Both Rhett and Josh get new condoms on, keep the lube within reach. Rhett lays back on the bed, his head towards the foot of the bed, this will allow for maximum maneuverability and view in the mirrors. Link straddles him. The familiar and welcome sensation of Rhett inside him, his favorite sensation since he was 19 years old, and they tried it for the first time. Link makes eye contact with Rhett, mouths “I love you” as he grinds onto Rhett, enjoying the feeling and bearing down, encouraging his body to relax. Rhett brings Links face down to kiss him. Josh settles in behind them. “Gotta say guys, this is a pretty kickass view back here.” The two older men laugh as Josh is transfixed at their union. 

Josh makes sure he’s got two fingers well lubricated, and gently inserts his fingers around the edge of Link’s asshole. Link hisses at the new feeling, Rhett’s mouth pops open at the new and different stimulation. “Oh that’s it Josh, nice” Rhett encourages. Josh continues working, massaging, frequently checking in with Link, who’s whimpering and grasping behind and in front of him. “Why you gotta be so big Rhett, damn!” Josh says.

When he’s able to work his head in, Link tenses up, feels suddenly overwhelmed by the sharp stretch at his rim and exclaims for Josh to stop. He catches his breath, assures both worried men that all is well, he just needs a different angle. “I think it’ll work better if I can sit on both of you at once.” Rhett’s eyes bug out and Josh firmly squeezes his cock at the thought. “You got it, boss” Josh croaks and Link smiles his crooked smile. 

It takes some doing, but Josh and Rhett are facing each other, leaned back on arms and pillows to get their cocks as close as possible. Rhett has one hand around both of them, stroking slowly. Link stands on the bed and straddles the two men. Rhett smiles as Links dick bobs close to his face, leans in to give Link’s hip a quick peck. Josh leans out to lick a broad swath of asscheek as Link lowers himself down. 

Both heads are straining at Link’s entrance, Rhett squeezing just a little bit to help the process. He swirls his hips and soon the heads are in. Rhett moves his fingers down. Josh’s eyes are screwed shut at the overwhelming sensations happening all at the same time. Link is breathing “more Rhett, more” and Rhett gives Link more space to sink down some more. Link finds he’s gasping, squeezes Rhett’s shoulder to stay grounded, remind him not to fight it. Link puts his knees down so he’s kneeling, is able to support himself “oh fuck oh fuckfuckfuck” he breathes, but then Rhett shifts to lean forward, take one of Link’s nipples in his mouth. Link gasps and his cock bounces. Rhett Whispers into his chest “look at you, look at how strong you are Link, I’ve never seen anything like you” Josh has leaned his head against Link’s back, is dragging his fingers all over Links back and sides “Josh, Josh touch my cock please” 

Josh is happy to oblige, takes some lube and begins long, steady strokes. Rhett and Josh can feel Links muscles tense with the rotation of his hips, with his gasping inhales, he bounces lightly and gently on the Frankenstein cock inside of him. Rhett’s voice is rough when he says “What do you think, boys, can we come like this? Are you ready to come?” Link’s eyebrows are tented up, he whimpers an “Mhm!” And Josh sighs “oh fuck yes”. “Link, Link open your eyes, look at us Link look what you did!”

Link turns toward the mirror and cries out, begins rocking more feverishly, his cries escalating, hes joined by Josh and Rhett in vocalizing, Josh continuing to stroke Links cock, Rhett stroking at the part of their shafts not in link’s body, kissing and sucking at Link’s chest. Link is the first to come, and Rhett is proud of that when he thinks back. His cries and tensed muscles setting Rhett and Josh off too. Link pushes himself off of the guys, onto the bed and Rhett continues to stroke himself and Josh off, Josh calling out louder than he had all night, eyes locked with Rhett. 

Rhett and Josh crawl over to surround Link, whos shivering a bit, still periodically riding out aftershocks. Before they have a chance to get too sleepy, Rhett encourages them into the shower, where he gets the hot water going, brings them all more water. Link is leaning against Josh, humming and smiling. They take turns washing each other, sharing praise and gratitude.

As they shuffle into the bedroom and into bed, Link chuckles and asks Rhett “you’re gonna keep these mirrors, aren’t you Rhett?” Rhett is spooning Link’s back while Link drapes himself over Josh “we’ll see, bud”.


End file.
